


Looking the Part

by magicasen



Category: Avengers Academy, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon introduces a friend to Mom. </p><p>(No, not <i>that</i> type of friend.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking the Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, Sheeana! Brandon and Maddy's friendship was one of my absolute favorite things about this title, so I jumped on the opportunity to write about it. I envision this taking place a few months after the series ended.
> 
> Thank you very much to NightsMistress for the beta!

“She was smoking, too. I can't believe she and Mr. Pym were a thing. Way out of his league.”

Maddy's polite, if bemused, smile shifted into a slight frown, and her brow furrowed as she stirred her tea. “It doesn't come off the same way when you say stuff like that now,” she pointed out.

Brandon shrugged and gave his best devil-may-care smile. “Force of habit. Really though, I was batting for the other team before we ever met, and I don't see you retroactively psychoanalyzing everything that came out of my mouth.”

“Well, not out loud, anyway,” Maddy mumbled offhandedly, but she couldn't hide the way her lips quirked.

Brandon grinned and took the moment to take a swig of his coffee. He did it to himself, too, picked apart the flirtations and lewd suggestions, all a cover for a repression wound around so tightly and effectively around him even Jeanne had been impressed. So, he couldn't blame Maddy, Miss Future-Psychologist-slash-Counselor. She had seemingly brushed it off when he suggested the career to her as a joke, back at the Academy, but the slight blush and stammered denial had given her away. (He belatedly realized that her reaction probably came from her believing she was fated to dissipate into thin air by the time she could get the credentials required for the job).

Now that the impending doom over her life had been lifted and a “normal” career wasn't out of the question, Brandon had reconsidered his offhand comment. His final verdict: he'd been right on the money. Even when she could corrode a person's internal organs or asphyxiate them with as much as effort as it took to snap your fingers, Maddy always came off as so...innocuous. Invisible. The perfect person to pour out all your angst and sorrow on. If Brandon was the spotlight to demand the attention, Maddy was the fill to illuminate everyone else. Unnoticed but crucial.

“The _Wasp_ , though,” Maddy continued, and her eyes lit up. _“_ She's _amazing_. Did you know she was the only girl on the original Avengers lineup? And she's led the team several times? And she's – her fashion sense is _impeccable_.”

“I know,” Brandon huffed, and crossed his arms. “Mr. Pym was very sure to impart all of her wide and impressive list of accomplishments, laudations, and commendable character traits on me. Just in case I've been living under a rock for my entire life. Nah, that was just the time I was at the Academy.”

Maddy giggled, but it sounded awkward and uncomfortable. “Well, I'm sure he just wanted to make sure you knew it was important to be on your best behavior.”

“Hey, I'm not blind!” Brandon objected. “Or stupid. _Nor_ do I disappoint.” He rolled his shoulders for emphasis. It was true. He had been a model Avenger, and by that he had asked himself _What would 'Berto do?_ every time he had noticed Ms. Van Dyne's eyes on him. He wouldn't give anyone a reason to doubt Avengers Academy on his watch. Especially not if the person happened to be Hank Pym's recently revived ex-wife – trapped in in a sub-atomic dimension called the Microverse _,_ he could hear Mr. Pym's voice correcting him – whose working knowledge of Brandon was “a potential Master of Evil that my volatile ex-husband took under his tutelage as a pet project”.

His plan had worked, too – he was sure Ms. Van Dyne had resigned herself to comm duty for the day – easiest way to babysit a capricious, antsy teenager - but after an hour had declared she was tired of manning the lines, gave control over to Vision, and taken Brandon out on patrol with her. She had also listened at rapt attention as Brandon told her the particularly flattering stories about Mr. Pym – she'd especially been impressed by the account of her ex-husband standing up to an Emma Frost that had been imbued with the Phoenix's power. Or one-fifth of it, technicalities, whatever. “It would be bad PR if my seniors couldn't trust me.”

“Of course it would be.” Maddy's knowing smile made Brandon feel distinctly exposed. He coughed and ran the back of his hand over his nose. It had become sort of a nervous tic for him; he didn't think he would ever not be hypersensitive to people's curious glances at his scars. That sort of attention wasn't the type he craved. Sitting in the secluded corner of the cafe had unburdened him from that nagging worry for now, at least.

“So, how's school?” he prompted.

“What are you, my mother?” Maddy laughed. “Don't you already know?”

“It's one thing to get your texts or see your posts on Facebook. It's totally different seeing you say it in person.”

“Well, I wasn't lying to you,” Maddy pouted, but Brandon knew that was just for show, and that thought was validated when she smiled. “But yeah it's...good. There's a group – people I hang out with, and all now. I guess we're all kind of nerdy, but it's nice.”

Brandon waited for Maddy to continue, but she didn't. He wouldn't take it personally, though. He knew that she wasn't saying more not because she felt shy or uncomfortable, but because she was just the type of person who needed to be prompted into speaking.

“Nerdy, huh? Not bad. That'll give you some convenient distractor topics that aren't your personal life.”

“Oh god.” Maddy slouched in her seat. “It is _so_ hard covering up all the Academy stuff. I think most are them are convinced I came from juvie, or some 'special' alternative school.”

“Well, they're not exactly wrong there,” Brandon noted, and that got Maddy to laugh.

Brandon's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and got through the lock screen, while Maddy chose to take a sip of her tea while eyeing him with slight disapproval.

“Oh man.”

“What is it?” Maddy tilted her head toward him. “Is something the matter?”

“Well, that depends,” Brandon said as he reread the text.

_Brandon honey. Im in town lets catch up! :-)_

He had to tell her one day that only old people still included the nose in smileys. That would be a surefire way to deter her from adding them onto everything she sent.

“That's nice of her to think of you,” Maddy said when he showed her the message. She must have noticed his reaction, or lack thereof, because she gave a halfhearted shrug. “It's just one day. It can't be so awful.”

“You've never actually _met_ her,” Brandon said. “What's she even doing in New York, anyway?” he mumbled.

Maddy fidgeted, avoiding his gaze, and oh yeah. Deadbeat mother. Brandon winced. _Definitely_ the wrong person to dish parent whining with. He felt like a complete asshole now, but didn't know how to bring up a natural avenue of apology without it being contrived.

Instead, he chose to send off a reply.

_Im out with a friend. Can it wait_

After only a few seconds his phone buzzed again.

_Thats fun dear. Im only in ny today. Very sudden call for a shoot. Flying back tomorrow. Can I come w/? ;-)_

“What do you think?” Brandon asked Maddy.

“Sounds fun. Guess I'll get to actually meet her!” Maddy's enthusiasm might be enough for the both of them. Brandon grunted and texted his mom the address of the cafe they were at.

“You don't seem very excited about the idea,” she noted.

“Well, it's not like we don't get along,” Brandon said. “And I haven't seen her in a while. Guess I just learned I have to be in the right mood to deal with her. Like, I don't mind just chatting and catching up,” he motioned between the two of them, “and I know you don't either. But if Mom comes we'll definitely have to go out and do everything NYC says it offers, and a good number of things it doesn't. Wow, will you listen to me?” He leaned back and swept his hair back with his hand. “The Academy has turned me into a hermit. Next thing you know, I'm going to be talking to ants for twelve hours a day and checking my e-mail every twenty minutes.”

“Oh how the mighty have fallen,” Maddy teased. “But no, I get it. I used to think you were _always_ the ontype, but even self-centered narcissists need their me time.”

Brandon scowled at her, but judging from the glint in her eyes, it didn't have much effect.

He tried another tactic. “Is wanting to hang with my biffle one-on-one so much to ask?” He batted his eyelashes.

“If you call me your _biffle_ again, then yes, it is.”

Brandon grinned. Getting the reaction he wanted out of Maddy did that to him; she usually shrunk back into her shell at any sort of prodding. Even worse, like at the beginning, was when she would try to banter back, obviously out of some sense of obligation, and only came across as painfully awkward. The new school, new friends thing seemed to have worked out for her.

On the other hand, he had never had a normal school experience. The most regularly he'd been in contact with other people his age had been at...the Academy.

Man, that was kind of pathetic.

“Brandon!”

“Oh. Hey Mom.” He could definitely tell that she had been at a shoot today. The hairspray could have been smelled a mile away, and she was wearing all of her favorite accessories. Which meant the sunglasses that covered half her face and the low-hanging necklace to draw attention to other, more important assets. He was pretty sure she'd used makeup to make her mole – _beauty mark, Brandon, it's a beauty mark!_ \- stand out. “Mom, this is Maddy. Maddy, meet my mom.”

“It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Sharpe,” Maddy nodded.

“Of course, dear,” Mom said, clasping Maddy's hand for a second then dropping it. “May I ask who you are?”

“Who I am?” Maddy looked to Brandon for elaboration. He hoped he looked reassuring enough. “Uh, Brandon's friend?”

“Friend?” Mom glanced between Brandon and Maddy, and her eyes widened. “Brandon, I didn't realize that, uh, your type, would want to explore their options.” She leaned in toward Brandon and whispered in his ear, “Are you sure about this? The public probably wouldn't approve. There's nothing they dislike more than a fence-sitter.”

“ _Mom!”_ Brandon shouted. “We're not like that!”

Maddy gasped. “Oh no, Ms. Sharpe! We were just classmates! At the Academy.”

“And I'm definitely gay.” He had spent enough (far too much) time coming to terms with that fact to think otherwise. “A complete six.”

“Oh. Oh! I apologize, you two. I just assumed,” Mom waved a hand between the two of them, “I haven't seen Brandon be alone with someone he wasn't dating. I'm sorry for the confusion.” She sounded sincere, just oblivious. Well, yeah, she never really intended anything she did _badly_ , Brandon knew.

“That's fine,” Maddy told her as Brandon pulled up a chair for her to sit in.

“Oh, that's fine,” Mom told him. “I'll just go order, if you'll watch my purse?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Brandon said as his mom left the table, leaving just him and Maddy.

“I know what you're thinking,” he accused after a moment of silence. Maddy blinked, and Brandon shoved his hands in his pockets. “The life of fame doesn't leave you much time for friends. Just a horde of admirers.”

“I am in _no_ position to judge you on the friend thing, believe me,” Maddy said. “Which I wasn't doing, anyway. The world doesn't actually revolve around you.”

Brandon's shoulders slumped. He knew he was just being defensive, no need to take it out on a person who didn't deserve it. “You're right. That would be jerkish of you, which is impossible. It's hardwired into your DNA.”

“DNA? Well, then. Maybe it _is_ possible.”

They were still giggling when Brandon's mom came back to the table with a chai latte.

She ended up striking up a conversation with Maddy, asking about her life _(...Veil?),_ her powers ( _oh, they're gone? That's kind of anticlimatic),_ and how she knew Brandon. It soon turned into Maddy politely nodding and asking question about his mom's work, which she was more than eager to share about. All Brandon got out of watching them was that they were woefully incompatible, although he could have guessed that from the beginning. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to laugh or feel sorry for Maddy.

“Uh, excuse me?” a voice interrupted.

Brandon turned to a young boy pulling on his sleeve. His dark hair fell into his eyes as he looked up at him. He couldn't be more than – well, Brandon didn't have the most experience with kids, but probably in elementary school.

“Can I help you?” Brandon asked as Maddy and his mom eyed the boy curiously.

“Whoa, those scars!” the boy exclaimed. Brandon flinched and it felt like his stomach dropped out of him. “You're really him! Striker!”

“Yeah, that's me.” Brandon hoped his grin didn't look too fake. “What, you a fan?”

“Yeah! My cousin said that you can run into Avengers anywhere in New York, but boy, it's hard finding the right one!”

“You were looking for me?” That was flattering – Brandon wasn't going to lie to himself, he was no Captain America or Ms. Marvel.

“Of course! You're my favorite!” The boy craned his neck closer. “Your face looks so cool!”

Okay, that was one way to catch him off-guard. “Cool? Really?”

“Yeah, it really fits with your electricity powers! My friends like Thor, but I think he looks too much like those guys on Mom's book covers to have such badass powers. But you _totally_ look right for it.”

“Badass? Wow.” Brandon rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, yeah! Thor, Storm, they've got nothing on this!” He held his arms out to present himself, and the boy giggled.

Brandon leaned in. “But thanks, kid. What's your name?”

“Kenny!” he replied, hopping a little.

“Well, Kenny,” Brandon clasped Kenny's shoulder, “sorry to let you know, but one of my best friends is named Ken. You know what, though? You can be my second favorite Kenny.”

“Oh man, that's so awesome! Did you hear that, Mom!? I'm his second favorite Kenny!” Kenny looked over his shoulder at a petite woman. She smiled at them with an exasperated but fond expression, and mouthed something to Kenny, who gasped and turned back to Brandon. “Oh, can I get your autograph?”

After Brandon signed the slip of paper _(to my second favorite Kenny),_ and after his mom told him about Brandon's TV spots, magazine interviews, future line of merchandise _(we're still getting the logistics sorted out)_ , internet fan club, and assured him an extras spot in Brandon's planned feature-length film, Kenny left them with a final wave.

“That was so cute!” Maddy said as his mother cooed.

“What an adorable little boy.”

“With good taste, if I do say so myself,” Brandon added.

Mom nodded enthusiastically before pulling out her phone. “Will you look at the time! Hey, have you either of you been down to Fifth?”

“Yes, we have, and I know you have, too. _Every time_ you come to New York,” Brandon said, but his mom had already stood up and slung her purse over her shoulder.

“She's not so bad,” Maddy mused as they gathered up their mugs as his mom made her way toward the entrance.

“You've never actually _lived_ with her,” Brandon countered. “And did you see that? You saw that. She is no third wheel on this date. We are the training wheels to her monster truck tire.”

“It's okay. We weren't doing much, anyway.” Maddy patted his shoulder.

“Well, maybe if I wasn't, well, _me_. We could have had some fun, then.” He elbowed Maddie, because there was no telling if she could pick up on innuendo. “You know.”

“You think that the only reason we can't be together is because you're _gay_?” Maddy shook her head and laughed. “Oh, Brandon. A relationship requires the feelings of _two_ people, you know.”

Brandon stared after her as she walked away.

“Hey! I'm a handsome guy!” He followed her out. “And totally badass, too!”


End file.
